Lovley Eyes
by IPlayWithBrokenGlass
Summary: Serina was beautiful, ladylike. She didnt like it. She decides to find Thorin and Company, to help them reclaim Erebor. She feels unwanted, but one blond dware makes her feel loved like no dwarve has ever done before. FiliXoc
1. sassy snappings

**AN: Hello, this is my first fanfiction so please be nice. :) I am currently reading the lord of the rings, and have read the hobbit. I noticed that ever since the movie, their have been lots of kili and OC pairings. What about fili?! I thought he deserved a girl! So lets begin our story...**

Our story begins with a girl. She is very young for a dwarve, but very old for a man. While she looks about the age of twenty three, she is sixty four. Now dont let age fool you. She is young at heart, and tends to make rash decisions. This specific dwarve is named Serina. She has been described as beautiful. Her icy blue eyes are fool of lust, and her natrually tan skin seems to be smooth without a single blemish. Black hair drapes down and frames her face, with a few loose curls here and their. Most dwarve men think of her as too beautiful for them to catch her eye. She is a slightly husky girl, but with nice curves all the same. Her life was boring to her, and she didnt expect her to ever leave the mountain her whole life, until she heard of Thorins quest to reclaim Erebor. She has been trained with a sword, and can shoot an arrow on the bullseye most of the time. She knew he would let her tag along.

She had always been a strong, coragious girl, Sometimes she was called stubborn as well. Knowing she would be able to take care of herself, she left the mountain, in search of thirteen certain dwarves. After traveling for almost five days, she had no luck in finding the dwarves, and was low on food and water. After another three days she was about to give up, thinking she would starve. Just when she was about to lie next to a tree and close her eyes for the last time, she saw a small group of dwarves walking up a hill. Her brain regestured that they, being of her kin, would help her. Using her lst ounce of energy, she sprinted up the hill, and grabbed the shoulder of the dwarve at the back of the group.

"Please! Help me!" she gasped, out of breath. She was dirty and in need of a bath. She probably looked like a bibolar hobbit.

"My lady, are you alright? You look as if you havent eaten in days, or slept at that." a dwarve with chocalate brown hair and mathing eyes asked her. He didnt have a long burly beard like most dwarve men, but some small stuble. Serina quickly realized that what she thought was a group, was only two men. They looked about her age.

"Why, your quite right my brother! Maybe we should take her with us up to the dinner?" the second one looked concerned. The fact that they where brothers suprised her. This one had blond hair with two braids on each side of his head, and two more in his very short beard. He was good looking to be honest.

"Yes! I have no more food, and need a place to stay. Please, help me, i beg of you!" Serina hated the fact that she had to beg, but what choice did she have?

"Well, do you think Thorin would be alright with her coming with us to the meeting?" asked the dwarve with chocalate brown hair.

"Even if he does, what choice do we have?" the blond one stared at the brown haired one in deep thought. They both shrugged and the blond put his hand out in front of him.

"My lady, if you would please accompony us both to dinner tonight?" he winked and she placed her hand in his.

"Yes, please." Serina nodded and meakly walked beside them up the rest of the hill, until they arrived at a farley large hole in the ground. It was painted an emerald green. The brown haired dwarve pounded his calloused fist on the painted oak. Shortly after, a small hobbit with big hairy feet answered the door, and boy was he angry! But, before he could object the hree dwarves where entering his home, dumping their swords and bags in his arms, and wiping their boots on his mantle piece. To be honest, Serina felt bad for the poor little thing.

When Serina entered the dining room with the two strangers who had invited her over, she saw two more dwarves bonking heads and laughing. The hobbit looked disgusted, while the blond and brunnette brothers laughed and greeted the fellow dwarves. Serina laughed and sat herself at the table.

"Why who is this lovley thing our Fili and Kili have brought home?" the bald dwarve cocked his eyebrow at Serina.

"My name is Serina Alonay. I was traveling, and got lost. These gentlemen invited me to a lovley dinner. Speaking of which, may I have something to eat? I havnt eaten in days, now that I think about it..." Serinas stomach growled.

"Why, please, have my roll." An old dwarve with grey hair handed her a buttery roll, and she took it graciously, nodding her thanks.

"If you dont mind me asking, I would like to know all of your names?" Serina inquired.

"Balin, at your service." The old dwarve smiled and bowed.

"Dwalin, Pleasure to meet you." the bald one shook her hand.

"Kili, son of Dis, second heir to Durin, at your service." The brown haired young dwarve bowed.

"Fili, son of Dis, first heir to Durin, i am at your service..." Fili bowed and grabbed Serinas hand, placing a gentle kiss. Serina blushed madly, and fili walked away. Soon Bilbo, the hobbit she soon learned, had a house full of dwarves, all throwing food, and throwing plates. When Bilbo protested that they would scratch his butter knives, they all broke into song.

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_

_Thats what Bilbo Baggins hates-_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

_Cut the clothe and tread on the fat!_

_Pour the milk on the pantry door!_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

_And when you've finished, if any are whole,_

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_Thats what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_So, carefully! Carefully with the plates!_

Just when the song ended, their was a knock on the door. The room went silient, and Bilbo rushed to see who had come now. About five minutes later, a dwarve walked in, full of pride. His long black hair reached his mid back with only a few grey streaks, probably from stress. Hid beard matched his hair but wasnt very long. Unlike Kili, he had two braids trailing down from his side-burns. The room stayed silient for a few seconds, and then it erupted in a raor of cheering and laughter.

Serina thought the dwarve would not speak to her at all, when he approached her, with a concerned look on his face.

"Why who is this young lady? Last time I checked, this meeting was for the company i am taking with me to reclaim Erebor." as he said this, Serinas eyes widened. She then realized that she had found who she was looking for. Thorin Oakenshield.

"My name is Serina Alonay, and I am here to request to be apart of your company." serina stared determined at Thorin, not taking no for an answer.

"And why would we want a dwarven woman with us?" he glared.

"I am able to take care of myself. I have been trained with a sword and bow. I would be able to help you in reclaiming Erebor."

"You say you are trained with a sword and bow, but have you ever killed?"

"I know when to spare a life, and when to take one." Serina replied and the room went quiet.

"I beleive we have found another member of our company..." Thorin smiled, "Balin! Get the papers!"

**AN: Hey guys! Sowhat did you think!? Please review! I will be updating hopefully every two days! Of caorse I will notify you if it will be longer. Please review!**


	2. naked pictures

**AN: OMA I am so sorry! I know I promised an update every two days or so, but my computer is out to ruin my life and the battery broke! It won't charge! I have it at a computer place being fixed right now… **** I'm so sorry! Also I would like to thank my first reviewer! You know who you are! Please enjoy!**

Serina had to admit that after reading the contract she had second thoughts about joining this company, but she had come so far! She couldn't back out now! In all honesty, she handled it a lot better than Bilbo. After reading the contract he then passed out on the floor. Serina on the other hand signed her name on the parchment with a determined smile on her face. As she was eating dinner, she joked around quite frequently with the dwarve Ori. He was kind, and that comforted Serina.

When the dwarves started a burping contest, she was surprised to say the least when Ori had the longest and loudest burp of them all! After most of them had settled down, and Bilbo had stated he was going to bed, Serina made herself cozy as she snuggled up next to the fire place.

"Be careful. That long hair of yours might catch on fire." Serina looked up to find Fili standing before her, a smirk of amusement on his face.

"I'll remember to tie it up next time I try to stay warm." She smiled and he sat down next to her. She could feel the warmth radiating off his body, causing her to blush.

"Is that a promise? Your locks are far too beautiful to be burned." He murmured, grasping a few strands in between his fingers.

"You have my word." She looked down, trying to hide her scarlet cheeks. They were silent for quite some time when finally Serina caught herself dozing off.

"Why don't you go lie down in my bed? I'll share one with my brother, and you can have mine." He murmured in her ear. She sat up, instantly awake.

"No…" she replied groggily," I couldn't do that."

"It would be my duty as a male dwarve to lend you my bed for the night." He smiled as Kili walked over to them.

"Len what!?" Kili shrieked, "You are planning on… on…"

"It's not what it sounds like!" Fili stood up, pulling Serina up with him.

"It really isn't!" Serina shook her head.

"I believe it is! Uncle-"Kili started to yell when Fili clamped his palm over his younger brothers' mouth.

"Say another word and Ill cut your hair off while you sleep!" Fili smiled at kili's look of utter horror.

"Are you going to hear us out now?" Serina questioned, decided to play along. Kili nodded and Fili released his hand, chuckling to himself as he shouldered his brother.

"So what do you have to say for yourselves?" Kili cocked an eyebrow.

"Fili offered to let me sleep in his bed while he shared a bed with you. He was just being a gentleman." Serina quickly added, "But I refused."

"And now I am refusing to let her turn down my offer." Fili smiled.

"Hmm… sounds believable enough… I believe you." Kili pretended to stroke his stubble, "but only because of how much our little Serina is blushing." Kili laughed and Serina blushed even harder.

"You are going to take his offer, right?" Kili questioned.

"Well, I don't know… I would hate to be a bother, really!" Serina wrapped her arms around herself.

"You would be no bother! Please, it was he who made the request am I correct?" Kili draped his arm over fili's shoulder.

"Well… yes…"

"Then accept the offer lass!" Kili went on, making Fili look uncomfortable.

"Well, alright then." She smiled. Fili led her to the room she would be sleeping in, and, causing Serina to blush madly, tucked her in.

"Sleep well, my princess…" he murmured, hoping she wouldn't hear the last part. She did of course and she felt a smile enter her face as she drifted into a dreamless slumber…

The next morning Serina woke to the smell of bacon, eggs, chicken, and bread wafting from the kitchen. She had been sleeping for quite a long time In fact; Fili was on his way to come wake her up. They would be leaving soon.

'Serina pulled her bag out from under the bed, and grabbed a somewhat clean grey dress. The dress was low-cut and was cunt at the knees to allow more leg room. As she pulled her dress off and threw it on the ground, she felt goose bumps cover her skin.

"Serina? It's time to wake up!" Fili called as he walked into the room.

Serina screamed and wrapped her arms around her breasts, "Fili! Get out!"

'I am terribly sorry my lady! Please forgive me!" Fili closed his eyes tight and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Of course he had to admit, he sneaked a peek at her. Her long legs, for a dwarve at least, where slender and toned, and her breas- no! He couldn't think those thoughts. Fili walked back to kitchen and all the other dwarves looked at him.

"What was that scream I hard, lad?" bifur inquired.

"It was nothing… nothing at all…" Fili looked down ashamed.

"I believe the lad is blushing!" Dori exclaimed.

"I am not!" Fili protested. The dwarves laughed as Serina entered the room. Fili couldn't help but stare at the obvious cleavage showing from her shirt. Serina blushed madly, flipping her hair and walking into the other room, hips swerving as she walked. Fili stood there… mouth agape, and a slight drool coming down his chin.

"Don't worry brother. You actually have a beard…" Kili stroked his stubble on his otherwise smooth, hairless face.

"If only, if only…" Fili replied.

**AN: Hey guys! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! It makes me so happy when you do! Hopefully my computer will be fixed soon and I can update more often. I also have a tumblr called lovley eyes. I would appreciate if you followed me. **


	3. Seduction is a bitch

**AN: hey guys I want to thank my reviewers! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Please review!**

Breakfast went by quickly and they where soon packing their things and saddling there horses. Serina refused to look at Fili the whole morning. As they where getting ready to leave, Serina realized she didn't know how to saddle a horse! She never thought she would leave the mountains so she didn't see the need to learn horseback riding. As she struggled to get her footing, she felt a warn hand on her waist. Her eyes widened and she was about to scream when Fili whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry Princess, its just me." He laughed, boosting her up onto the horse.

"I thank you for the help, but I would appreciate it if you tried not to touch me inapropiatley. " she blushed and looked down. It seemed that she was blushing more and more on this journey… and it haven't even started yet! Serina pretended to find the horses mare very interesting as Fili cleared his throught and walked away.

Serina adored Fili very much. He was nice, caring, funny… ok sometimes a little too funny. He also was very beautiful. Whenever she saw him or thought of him she got butterflies in her stomach. Though they had only known eachother for a day, she felt she had met him before…

Well, she knew in dwarven traditions it was up to the women to show her likings, sonce dwarven men had brains the size of walnuts. Joking. Serina decided she was going to get his attention, one way or another. When she was sure no one was looking, she readjusted her nreasts to show more cleavage, and purposely rode her horse right next to Fili, leaning in close to her horses neck to whisper in his ear. After riding for no longer than a half hour, Serina could hear Bilbo yeling about, the contract signed and in his hand. Serina sighed and reached into her bag to get three silver pennies. She owed them to Kil, who said the hobbit would come back.

Kili smirked and took the money, laughing. "Thank you my lady."

Serina nodded and snuck a look over at Fili. He looked very unconfortable and she believed that if she followed his gaze… he was staring at her breasts! That little Pervert! This whole test was to see what he thought about her. Well if it was a free show he wanted, she would give it to him. Though he may not like it, she was going to show him that she could overpower him in a second, even without a sword. Just wait until they stopped…

When they stopped, most of the dwarves had decided to stay awake telling stories. Serina knew exactly how she would get him alone…

"Oh Fili? Would you be so kind as to be my guard while I went for a walk to the stream up ahead?" she twirled her finger in her hair, "As long as that's ok with Thorin of course." She added quickly, smiling.

"Well, alright…" Fili gulped and picked up his sword. Thorin nodded them away and they walked.

"I didn't know there was a stream out here?" fili inquired after they had walked for a few minutes, "How far is it?"

"Oh, there is no river…" serina giggled, stopping. She turned around ran her finger nails down his chest, "I just wanted to get you alone… with me…"

"Fili gulped, a sweat forming at his brows. "I don't believe I understand."

"I saw the way you looked at me earlier… you pervert. I just want to show you that if you want to be with me, it will be for personality, not looks or pleasure. Of course before you make that decision… I suppose we can have a little fun…" serina unbuttoned his coat, discarding it as she thrw it on the ground.

"Are you sure we should be doin this…" fili murmured as he cupped her face, pulling her in for a kiss.

"You saw me naked… its my turn…" serina smiled, pushing him against a wall of stone.

Back with the dwaves, kili thought serina and fili had been gone quite a while, so he decided to go look for them. It was very easy to find them, since there camp grounds wherent very large.

"Fili! Serina!" he called when he saw them, "What ever are you doing!?"

Serina was in filis arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, and fili had no shirt or jacket on. There lips where locked when Serina jumped to the ground, pulling her shirt higher over her chest. Fili turned red and put his shirt back on, along woth his jacket.

"What are you doing?!"

"Kili! Please keep this a secret! For your brothers sake!" fili blushed, as did serina.

"Yes, please!"

"Well… if you get in trouble so do i… your secret is safe." Kili sighed, "Continue what you where doing, and I'll leave."

"Thank you brother." Fili nodded. When kili was out of sight, fili wrapped his arms around serinas waist, but she backed away.

"Sorry, I said we could have a little fun. Now its time for personality."she smiled and walked back to camp.

The next morning,serina awoke with a smile on her face. She had showed fili who was in charge. She doubted e would ever make that mistke again.

She saw fili talking with kili, when kili let out a huge laugh, causing everyione to look over. Fili blushed, and serina guessed he was telling his brother how she had dtched him last night. Serina grinned and mounted her horse. She was ready for todays journey…

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed! Serina was basicly seeing if fili only liked her for her looks. Lol. Thank you to those who review! If you don't, then you should! It makes me feel so good. I wonder if anyone else is actually reading this lol. Also follow me on my tumblr, Lovley Eyes ! those exclamations don't go in the name lol! Please review!**


	4. Romantical Romance

**AN: Hey guys, I know it's been a while, so here's chapter four! I hope you enjoy and please review!**

The riding today wasn't as carefree as yesterdays. The rain was pouring heavily, when Serina slipped off her horse, causing the creature to run off in the opposite direction! Serina was forced to share a horse with Kili, since Fili was weary of going near her.

Let's just say Kili did not understand personal space. Half the time she was yelling at him to keep his bloody hands to himself! Serina soon grew tired and let him hug her waist, and rest his head on her shoulder. This obviously made Fili jealous.

"Princess, why don't you ride with me instead?" Fili questioned.

"I would love to." She answered, glaring at Kili and letting him boost her over into fili's arms. To serinas much distaste, Kili had horrible throwing aim, which meant Fili had to grab the first thing he came to contact with so she wouldn't fall. Her butt.

"Get your hand off of me, you perverted fool!" Serina cried, smacking Fili clean across the face. The rest of the company laughed at them until Thorin barked,

"Stop jacking around! We are to camp here for the night!"

The company did as told, and started to unpack. Serina on the the other hand decided to follow Fili and Kili to tie up the ponies.

"You're doing it wrong!" Fili yelled.

"No! You're just an idiot!" Kili retorted.

"Will both of you just shut the hell up!" Serina rolled her eyes.

The brothers grinned and tackled each other to the ground, rolling away, with Serina tumbling after them.

"Wait! Stop fighting! The horses-"she cried when the ground trembled, and a roar was heard.

The three ran back to the horses to find four of them missing.

"Now look what you've done…" Serina sighed, about to notify Thorin.

"No! We can't tell him!" Fili panicked.

"He's right, for once! Thorin will be furious! We can just get them back ourselves!" Kili added.

"Well… OK."

"If you're scared, don't be… I'll protect you…" Fili cupped her cheek in his hand, winking and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Serina blushed furiously and nodded, grasping fili's hand in hers as they followed giant tracks.

**AN: I know its short but its only to hold you over since I have major writers block right now… ****L Please review?!**


End file.
